Get What You Asked For
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: A different version of when Hiyori forced Ichigo's Hollow to take control in the warehouse. The Vizards had seriously underestimated a inner Hollow's fury. Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__Violence! (descriptive fight scene), AUish fic from original scene of when Shirosaki attacked Hiyori and nearly succeeded in killing her. OOCness probably too cuz its FANFICTION and I don't own Bleach! _

_I just really wanted to write this for a long time but never did because I never sat still enough to actually write it out, but I ADORE the scene of Hollow Ichigo coming out and surprising all the Vizards and strangling Hiyori with that awesome-as-hell __**scream**__ x3 I rewatch it whenever I need a pick-me-up. It makes me happy._

* * *

**~x~**

**Get What You Asked For**

**~x~**

The Hollow was _seething_.

That pathetically small blond speck of a shinigami/Hollow hybrid was taunting his host, calling him weak and useless. Of course Ichigo actually was, but only _**he**_ could say those things to Ichigo, because _**he**_ lived within the orange haired teenager. That tiny _bitch_ had no _right_ to say those words, _**his**_ words!

The mask-wearing pipsqueak was ripping Ichigo apart, slicing into his body with the practiced ease of a shinigami. How _dare_ she wear a Hollow's mask and call it her own. She wasn't even _near_ what a Hollow was, what _**he**_ was. When her pitiful blade cut through Zangetsu like it was butter, Ichigo's inner Hollow flared his reiatsu in fury. He held great respect for the old man, and he felt the wound on the massive blade like it was against himself. If Ichigo was too weak to strengthen Zangetsu against such a weak attack like that, he didn't deserve to wield the powerful blade!

That blow had shoved Ichigo back into a wall of the filthy human warehouse they were currently in, and the Hollow shrieked with triumph when Ichigo lost consciousness when the back of his head smacked hard into solid concrete. Surging forwards to take control, the Hollow opened their body's eyes and _**screamed**_, inverted gold-on-black eyes instantly refocusing on the shocked black orbs behind the blond's pitiful mask. It was comical just how stupid it looked over her ugly human face.

The Hollow heard the other Vizards' gasps of surprise at his flaring higher reiatsu, more massive than Ichigo's had been the entirety of the time they had seen him, and he relished in their instinctual spike of fear as he lunged forward out of the rubble in possession of Ichigo's torn body. Ichigo's Hollow grinned with sadistic delight when his host's tan hand obeyed his commands and whipped forwards faster than the stupid blond girl could follow and slammed into her throat, shattering her faux-Hollow mask as easily as a toddler could smash papier-mâché.

He slammed her into the opposite wall from where he had taken control, grinning with sick glee when her wide pink mouth opened as she futilely gasped for her precious oxygen and he denied her body's instinctual request, squeezing tighter with his powerful fingers wrapped entirely around her pathetically slim throat. He smugly watched the Hollow's black influence drain from her sclera and then was abruptly reminded of the other Vizards when he felt their flared reiatsu all close in on him alarmingly quickly.

Moving his possessed body in a speed that its original owner couldn't even begin to comprehend unless he fully perfected their bankai, Ichigo's Hollow twisted around, warping their body's capabilities of movement and full on _hurled _the tiny blond female towards his biggest threat, the short-haired blond male that was seemingly the leader.

As expected, the "leader" caught the gasping female and vanished away to deposit her safely and the Hollow twisted again in another perverse motion to avoid the cage of swords raining down upon him. Screaming out again with delight at another opportunity to express his power, the Hollow lashed out with two limbs- his right fist and left foot. He caught the black-braided-haired female with glasses under the chin with his heel and could _hear _the wet sound of her teeth slicing clean through her tongue. His right fist hit nothing, but he wasn't disappointed because on the withdrawal of the limb back to his body, his outstretched fingers caught the green boot aimed for his head and slung the likewise green-haired girl like a bat into the short silver haired man.

The man's breath left his body in a vicious gust as his ex-subordinate's body slammed into him with the momentum of a small human car running downhill with no breaks. The blow carried on through them both and sent them flying into another warehouse wall as Ichigo's Hollow cackled nastily and caught another thrusting blade with his bare right hand and yanked it forward just to the side of its original destination of his stomach, dragging the long blond haired feminine male close and using his left elbow to slam the surprised pink fleshy face into the ground and lower.

A blade sunk into the meat of his shoulder and the Hollow twisted into it, nearly dismembering his host's right arm as he leaned forward and snapped his pitifully harmless human teeth millimeters away from the sunglasses-wearing dark-skinned man with a cloud of black hair. The male jerked back automatically at the animalistic near-bite and was viciously rewarded for his movement when the left hand returned for another victim, slamming his palm into the dark man's jaw, feeling it crack against his skin as he broke the sound barrier and sent the jumpsuit-wearing Vizard plummeting to join his blond friend into the dirt.

"Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!"

A high-pitched air-squealing sound invaded the Hollow's ear drums. Dropping his head back at an unnatural angle, the Hollow peered analytically at the multitude of glowing white cubic rods plummeting towards him from the round green suited male with pale pink hair. Without moving, the Hollow let the rods punch their way through his body with a painful ripping of muscle and snapping of bones and emerge on the other side with a richly scented shower of ruby droplets. Enjoying the pain's realism, the Hollow snatched up a Kido-bar sticking up from the ground between his feet, ignoring the way it burned his hands. Twisting fluidly despite being used as a sick parody of a pin cushion, the Hollow grinned impossibly wide at the rotund man's expression of disbelief that the Hollow could still move with several Hollow-improved Kido-rods piercing completely through his possessed body.

Ichigo's Hollow hurled the Kido-rod back to its owner like an Olympic javelin, unsurprised when the Kido master shunpoed to easily avoid it but taking sadistic joy in the surprise that flitted across the round male's voice when the Hollow flashed after his escape and sunk another Kido-bar into his chest, one that he'd pulled straight from his host's own body. The man dropped like a stone under the wound and shock, and all the Kido-bars vanished into reishi once more, leaving gaping bloody holes that one could briefly see through in the Hollow's host body before the flesh collapsed in on itself painfully with more dark blood soaking the already black clothing.

Giggling with demented glee, the Hollow surveyed his handiwork. The thin haired blond leader was standing in few feet in front of him with a frighteningly flat expression, long thin hands balled into slender fists at his sides. The blond brat he'd originally attacked was clear on the other side of the warehouse, looking with blatant fear towards the orange haired teen-turned-Hollow possessed, futilely wiping saliva off her mouth. The silver haired male was untouched like the leader, and he was scowling with such anger that the Hollow was reminded of his host's usual expression, full of tight muscles of barely restrained fighting fury. The green haired girl was also safely tucked away into a corner, whimpering over her oddly bent leg. Apparently, the Hollow had broken it when he'd used her body as his own weapon. The long blond haired male was suffering a bloody nose but looked passive about it, looking up at the air-suspended Hollow alongside the dark-skinned man who was cradling his dislocated jaw in one massive hand and peering through cracked sunglasses. The black-braided-haired woman had blood pouring out from between her pretty lips and it covered her chin and down her neck, soaking all down the front of her shirt in a deep hue of scarlet. The Hollow's most recent victim, still lying on the rubble, was healing the hole in his chest from his own Kido turned against him.

The Vizards had seriously underestimated Ichigo's Hollow. They were old and powerful shinigami, made unwillingly more powerful by gaining Hollow characteristics, but still they were caught in surprise by the fast-moving Hollow possessing the orange haired human. The Hollow would undoubtedly lose in another fight now that they knew his capabilities and could coordinate themselves accordingly, but the Hollow still took much joy in his brief massacre of several powerful opponents in mere seconds.

He began to giggle hysterically, his white and red striped mask growing further over his face like a disease manifested and the teeth separated slightly alongside his gaping jaws as his giggles morphed into maniacal laughter, gold-on-black eyes stretched unnaturally wide and twisting Ichigo's normally closed off features into something dark and demented. His laughter died off slowly, but his expression remained unchanged, the silence eerie accompanied with the twisted expression.

The Hollow lolled his orange head to the side and locked eyes with the blond brat across the warehouse. Slowly, his jaw lifted until white teeth matched together but his lips stayed twisted upwards in a too-wide grin of sadistic delight. "**Get what ya asked for?" **The prick of a sword against his mask and her broken expression of utter horror were the last things he experienced in possession of Ichigo's body, but the memories were more than enough to sustain him until he faced his next prey.

* * *

_A little darker than I'd expected, and no Ichigo at all! xD sure his body was used, but he himself was nowhere in it! xD I hadn't originally planned it that way, but I like this better! Goodness I love this :3 I know I'm supposed to be rewriting my other fics but I just HAD to write this! It was begging to me! :D I am very, very happy right now…_

_Please review~!_


End file.
